


he’s whole again, here, with his surrogate sister chattering away in his brain and his heart full of love

by areyouarealmonster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Gen, Lily is the new half of Firestorm I've decided, Marty is alive he's just Old and Retired, crossover what crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/pseuds/areyouarealmonster
Summary: started with an ask about if i would prefer lily or wally as the second half to jax's firestorm and blossomed from there, thanks to:shesthemuscle  asked: How do you think Jax and Lily's first time as Firestorm goes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just some tumblr prompts but thought i'd post it up here

“I’m not stable without him,” Jax explains, his eyes wide and worried. He hates to do this, hates to ask. Lily’s a new mom, she deserves to be with her family. Her daughter, Miriam. Her boyfriend, David. 

 

Gray and Clarissa will be fine, they have each other, but Jax isn’t stabilizing on his own, and he won’t ask it of Gray again. Not when the man has been through so much, and not when he finally has peace and quiet. (Not that he doesn’t complain endlessly to Jax about how it’s  _too quiet_ , even with him regularly going to STAR Labs and butting in on whatever Team Flash is working on). 

 

Lily looks at him, at the perspiration on his face, at his eyes that are glazed over from pain. At the hand clutching his knee, the knee that always hurts less when he’s Firestorm. 

 

“I can find someone else,” Jax insists, half-leaning on Sara so he doesn’t fall off the stool in the lab. Lily looks at the captain to see her shake her head. 

 

“We don’t have a lot of time for this,” Ray explains. He walks over to the whiteboard in the lab, scribbling out formulas that go over Jax’s dizzy head. 

 

Lily listens, her eyes flicking back over to Jax and when Ray stops talking all she says is, “I’ll do it.” 

 

Ray wrings his hands and tries to look confident as he pulls out the serum. “I’ve been working on this with Cisco and Harry,” he explains. “It’s based on what Marty and I were working on earlier and I didn’t want to loop him in because I knew he’d be worried about Jax and–”

 

“Ray, just give it to her,” Sara says. “Jax is about ready to collapse.” 

 

He nods and holds it out. “You understand what this means?” Ray asks. 

 

Lily nods. “Dad and I have talked about it. Not about  _this_ , just about what it was like for him.” 

 

“Never a moment alone in your own head,” Jax mutters. 

 

“I understand,” Lily says. 

 

“Can’t be apart for too long or we’ll have a meltdown,” Jax tells her. 

 

“I know,” Lily says. 

 

Jax props himself up. “You’ll probably never have a normal life again.” 

 

“I want to help people,” Lily insists. “I want to help  _you_. I don’t need a normal life.  _You_ need  _me_. You’re family.” Lily closes the distance between her and Ray and plucks the vial from his hand. “I understand the risks.” 

 

She unscrews the top and Jax holds his breath as she downs it in one gulp. 

 

There’s silence, as everyone else seems to be holding their breath as well. 

 

“Did it work?” Lily asks, looking at Jax with large, concerned eyes. 

 

“I think you have to merge,” Ray says. 

 

Lily nods and walks over to where Jax is still leaned against Sara. 

 

Sara helps him stand up and then lets him go with a reassuring kiss on the cheek. “Good luck,” she says, and takes a step back. 

 

Unsteady, Jax holds a hand out and Lily mirrors him. 

 

Their hands touch and–swirling and light and Jax is AWAKE he’s CLEAR he can think he can move he can FLY. 

 

 _Woah_ , says the voice in his head,  _this is ASTONISHING_. 

 

Jax laughs, giddy with the feeling, with the familiarity, with the  _love_  he feels filling him up. Love for Lily, from Lily for him. Love for Miriam and David, for Gray and Clarissa, for the Legends. 

 

Love for being Firestorm because, oh, he  _missed this_. He missed a voice in his head, he missed being half of a whole, he missed being able to  _fly_. He’s whole again, here, with his surrogate sister chattering away in his brain and his heart full of love. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shesthemuscle asked: I imagine Lily would be similar to her dad as part of Firestorm much to Jax's chagrin. He loves Grey but he thought things were going to change when he's partnered up with Lily.

At least she calls him “Jax.” 

 

That’s one step up from “Jefferson,”  _not_  that Jax is comparing his annoyance levels. 

 

_Not_  that having a sister in his head to needle him about his  _small, okay!_  crush on Wally is almost as annoying, if not  _more_  annoying than Gray’s not-so-subtle hints and bad attempts at setting Jax up with Kendra. 

 

Lily is not subtle either–she’s stubborn and pigheaded and brilliant and kind and obnoxiously nosy and Jax  _loves her so much_  and also he wants to  _scream_. 

 

She’s just as sharp as her father, a genius just like he is.  _Annoying_ , just like he is. 

 

And Jax loves her, just as much as he loves Gray. 

 

But sometimes, he just wants to  _ **scream**_. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shesthemuscle asked: Sara, Amaya and Zari take Lily under their wings and teach her to fight so she can defend herself when she's not part of Firestorm. Martin and Jax are both grateful and worried.

“This is how to punch,” Sara says. 

 

“This is how to kick,” Amaya says.

 

“This is how to fall,” Zari says. 

 

They trade off, and Lily learns how to hit, how to take a hit, how to land and roll and dodge and flow with the motions. She jokes that at least it helps take the baby weight off, that the girls should start a class for new mothers. 

 

“Nothing wrong with baby weight,” Sara says, and the other two agree with her. 

 

“You created a human,” Zari says, demonstrating a choke hold on Amaya. 

 

“A very cute human,” Amaya says, tapping out and slipping out under Zari’s loosened arm. 

 

Lily sweats and aches, covered in bruises and no bathtub in sight to soak in. She tries to get enough sleep, and the whole team taps in to take care of Miriam so she and David can get  _some_  sleep and  _some_  alone time. 

 

Sometimes, Lily leaves Miriam and David with her parents so she can  _focus_. And, you know, so Miriam can age normally. Somewhat. 

 

It’s more than just her brain that Lily is putting into overdrive. It’s her body and her heart and her soul and she  _loves it._ She loves being Firestorm, she loves her brother and her team, but she’s tired. 

 

(And if sometimes she just makes the team land in 2017, in 2018, so she can go to Shabbat services with her family–a family that now, along with Jax, includes Ray and Leonard and Mick and whichever other Legends feel like going that week–well, nobody faults her for that.) 

 

“This is how to shoot a gun,” Sara says. 

 

“This is how to counter a spell,” Amaya says. 

 

“This is how to hack into anything,” Zari says. 

 

So Lily learns, Lily grows, and Lily saves the world with her family at her side. Not a bad life, really. 


End file.
